forge__of__godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Creature Skill Table
Work in progress Main List Following is an "at a glance" listing of creatures and their skills. Sometimes when building your army it's nicer to look for "what" it does opposed to searching individually. Ordered by max grade but sortable by any column (hold shift to sort by multiple columns), skills are based on max grade. "Obtained from" defines the "cheapest" known way to obtain. Creature names change frequently in game, and sometimes simpler names were used to define the category of evolutions, a link to the page (if it exists) is provided for picture reference/additional research. Notes on skills: Proc Rates Proc rates in pvp/pve are as stated. However, versus PVE bosses, the rates are usually around 10% and some things are disabled (like transforms). May need a separate table of what does and does not proc on bosses. Steals Skills with "Steals ATK/DEF" actually remove the stolen amount from the enemy. However "Steals HP" does not remove the stolen hp, just recovers. Steal does NOT work on towers/obstacles. Critical Crits are applied only to the direct target (not splashed). It is applied to the damage AFTER defense calculations. Summon Summoned creatures do NOT attack on 1st turn summoned. You cannot summon a creature that transforms on death (cannot turn an egg into a skeleton) - ?Not sure about the creature after the egg however? Summons do not inherit runes that were applied to the summoner, but can take them (but die soon, so not advised). Summons move WITH your party, and can often block progression because of this. You can summon a creature on a summon, if you create a skeleton, and the enemy necro mage kills your skeleton, he creates a skeleton. This can be swapped back and forth infinitely. Summons follow focus "targeting" rules. Transform If a skill has a "summon" on kill/on attack. Then the % stats of the caster will go to the creature created on the battlefield. If a skill has summon on allies (like the pumpkinling), it means "on ally death". Same % stats of caster carry over as above. If a skill has transform enemy, a 0% creature will be created, with the maps stats, meaning a champion nightmare map could still spawn a 23k+ HP orange mushroom I. Transform does NOT work on towers/obstacles, and does NOT affect the soul/item drops. You will receive the original creature as a drop for souls. If you summon a creature, and that creature is transformed by an enemy, it says for the additional duration caused by the 2nd transform. You cannot transform something if it is already the creature. Can't transform a pig I into a pig I - ???not sure if elite status changes this rule Set bonuses do NOT get applied to summoned creatures (???not sure about pvp bonuses from castle still being applied). Transform removes ALL other ailments (like stun/blind). Stealing ATK from the transform does not steal the base creatures ATK. (So it will be a terrible amount stolen). Transforms are usually 1-10% chance on bosses, and don't work on obstacles. ??? does stun/transforms stop after the creature who did it dies??? Turn Duration For stuns/transforms, a turn duration of 2, may actually be only 1 turn. Since being transformed at the start will be 1, and the 2nd turn will be the end. Effectively meaning, only 1 full round will show the effect. That is why 3 turns is a little more preferable, as you can strategize more easily, a full round on the effect. Attack X Times Attack X times + other procs are only procced ONCE. So if an enemy dodge is procced, then ALL attacks are dodged. If a steal is procced, then ALL attacks will steal. Attack X times can be compounded, based on buff stacking, but remember the additional hits are multiplying additional hits. IE: If you have a 10% chance to 2x from a buff, and another 60% chance to 2x. You don't have 70%, you actually have 10% to hit 1 more time, and then another 60% chance to hit one more time, what you currently have, so 1, 2, or 4 times total. So having a friend ogre warlord with 70% chance, and your own warlord with 60% chance to attack 2x does not guarantee 2x. You can hit anywhere from 1,2, or 4 times, since it multiplies the additional hits. Buff Stacking Exact duplicate buffs do NOT stack, however different grades DO stack. So a gorilla V and gorilla VI actually give: 1,400 ATK to beasts (600+800). This can be especially effective for the +ATK% buffs on your strongest splash creature for mid to end game play, when you only have 1 or 2 strong creatures. Percentage buffs are NOT added together, they are calculated individually. IE: attack X times, or dodge chance. So having a 10% and 13% buff does not mean 23%, it means things are rolled individually. Splash Splash hits ALL adjacent squares to the targets (usually 8). If the target takes more than 1, like a boss, it hits the additional squares around the entire boss (so 12 extra squares). Making a splash creature in your army very effective at cleaning out, and focusing on just the boss in fights. Splash damage is calculated per individual creature hit. Splash does NOT trigger adjacent procs, like obstacles that remove REG when attacked. This can be effective at cleaning out lots of negative obstacles in PvE. Splash does NOT hit creatures shrouded in fog. You have to visibly see the creature to splash onto it. Auras Aura 2 can affect entire party (only 3 valid spots to do this however). Obstacles/towers are NOT affected by auras (you cannot reduce defense with basilisk). "Increased ranged fighters ATK" does NOT increase the cleric healer's heal, because he is not a fighter. However "Increased friendly ATK" does. Aura bonuses are applied and recalculated after each stat change. So stealing 100 ATK with a 25% aura actually grants 125 ATK. Stuns Enemies cannot counterattack when stunned. Stun disappears when originator of the stun is killed. = Sets Friendly warlord bonuses from sets are individual, they do not receive your set bonuses. (Added search terms: Creature Skill List, Skills Table, Skills List)